


Explosive

by insomniacfics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentioned Injury, Panic Attacks, Yuri Blows Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: If there is one thing that Yuri Plisetsky is, it's explosive. That backfires on him quickly.
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Explosive

Yurio grunted as he hit the ice hard again, missing the jump. The three bystanders all winced sympathetically as he growled and tried to get up, only to stumble and sit on the ground indignantly.

“He’s pushing himself,” Victor sighed. Y/N nodded. “Your turn.”

“He’s not our kid,” Y/N teased before heading out onto the ice. He knelt down. “Yuri,” he said gently. The Russian didn’t respond. “Yuri, please get up.” Nothing. “Love--”

“Don’t you “love” me! You don’t know shit!” Yuri snapped, swatting away Y/N’s hand. “You don’t get it.”

“Yuri, you were injured and you’re getting your strength back,” He said gently, gently squeezing his arm. “Soon you’ll be able to jump like always but you need to rest, love. Please? Let’s ice your ankle?” he tried to help him up but Yurio shoved him away.

“Are you really that fucking stupid! You think just because you love me, it fixes everything!”

“Oh dear,” Yuuri muttered as Victor straightened.

“Yuri!” Victor attempted to scold as he made his way out with his fiance.

“It must be so nice to live in a happy little fucking world of magic and bullshit! You are so fucking stupid! You’ve never had to work for anything in your life!” Yurio snarled, not stopping when Y/n began to shake. “You’ve never had to claw your entire existence from nothing! I’ve lost everything and gained it all back! No thanks to you--”

“That’s enough!” Victor snapped, moving between them. Yurio panted, clearly worked up as he glared up at Victor. “Are you done now?” The man asked lowly, glaring back.

Yurio snarled then flinched when he heard the soft hiccup of a sob followed by Yuuri’s gentle soothing voice. He watched the man wrap his arm around Y/N and guide him off the ice, only catching a glimpse of his face and paleness.

He gulped thickly, watching Yuuri lead him out. “I-I--”

“You’ve done and said enough,” Victor said firmly, stopping him from leaving. “Yuuri is going to get him back to his room while you cook down.” He sighed, rubbing his face before looking at Yurio, disappointed. “Y/N loves you dearly, Yuri. He’s done nothing but care for you through your recovery. Understand he helps you because he loves you.”

He knew that. Yuri knew that better than anyone. And yet, like that, Yuri was left alone in the rink, only the distant sounds of the doors to the outside world shutting echoing around him.


End file.
